


Mission Kinda Possible

by Fallenfae



Series: Warriors shipfics [5]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Cute, Gay, M/M, Short, Short One Shot, Two Fathers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenfae/pseuds/Fallenfae
Summary: I provide thee with kinda rushed OnexFire adoption story. They wanna be dads together, and to hell with it if their plan is the stupidest shit ever.
Relationships: Firestar/Onewhisker (Warriors)
Series: Warriors shipfics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887913
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Mission Kinda Possible

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hungry_AloeLeaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hungry_AloeLeaf/gifts).



> Eat your beautiful ship up. They are dads now.
> 
> Why is this like my only wholesome ship holy shit

The scents here were different. It should have been obvious, and Fireheart had always known, subconsciously at least - but it never occurred to him the difference would be this stark. 

….at least it smelled like Onewhisker.

A grin plastered onto Fireheart's face, dorkily picking up his pace into a steady skip as he made his way deeper into the territory. He knew what Onewhisker smelled like. Like….like some kind of _boyfriends!_ Maybe, if Onewhisker accepted his offer, _dads._

It didn't take too long before Windclan camp became visible in the distance, the cliffed edges kissing the horizon, the dip in the middle filled with cats lulled to sleep by the chirping of crickets. The moon stood high, barely dipping. It was too deep into night, but the Thunderclan tom couldn't sleep. 

Fireheart inhaled the cool breeze, ears prickling. With less obstacles to block the air, everything was fresher - but also colder. His fur puffed for warmth.

Crouching, Fireheart rustled through the grass as best he could - at least with the mass of fur swallowing him up now that it was bristled. He could catch the warm scent of Onewhisker, much more like him now that it wasn't just a general Windclan scent, but indivisual scents clamouring for his attention. 

Fiewheart hopped out of the grass excitedly, only to slam directly into something, tumbling down onto the ground with an "oomph--!".

"Sweet Starclan, babe. What are you doing out here this late?" Onewhisker crouched to meet his gaze with Fireheart's, who was pitifully crumpled on the ground. "Not an 'I'm sorry' or anything?" Fireheart grunted back, struggling onto his paws. "I came to see you, of course."

"I highly doubt it's without reason this late. What's up?" Onewhisker chuckled, a look of amusement dancing in his eyes. Fireheart flushed, which only seemed to entertain Onewhisker more. The ginger tom cleared his throat. "Graystripe told me if I wanted to break the code, I had to break it with someone trusted."

Onewhisker rolled his eyes, purring a chuckle. "Did you eat prey before bringing any home?" Fireheart shook his head. "No, no-- I need your help with this one."

The brunet slumped, his whisker twitching as he exhaled a sigh. "What code are we breaking?"

"Well," he coughed awkwardly. "I want to be a father."

Long silence ensued. Onewhisker stared at him without expression. It seemed like a lifetime before he finally responded; "Fireheart, you know I'm not a she-cat, right?"

"I'm not fucking stupid, Onewhisker!" Fireheart protested, face burning further - if that was possible. Onewhisker cocked a brow. "Sure."

"My sister's pregnant, and she wants to give me one of her kits. I want her to meet the kid's new dads." He explained. Onewhisker sputtered aloud. "Holy fucking--- a _dad?_ To a _kittypet?_ "

"Onewhisker! They're our _child._ Nevermind the fact you're dating one of these kittypets."

Onewhisker blinked. "Fire, baby, sweetums- I love you," He knelt to emphasize his point to the shorter tom, "but I will never, _ever_ agree to having an illegal kit with an illegal mate!"

~~~~~

Onewhisker agreed to having an illegal kit with an illegal mate. Illegally.

At least, his boyfriend dragged him out. How could he ever resist that damn face he made every time he wanted something? 

It was late- a little past moonhigh actually, but they had enough time to sneak back to fourtrees, through Thunderclan, and back to the kittypet place. Onewhisker trusted Fireheart to lead the way, considering he grew up in twoleg place, though he hardly really thought ahead anyway. Side by side they walked, and through the thick darkness of night Fireheart froze to dig into the ground. 

Onewhisker slowed his gate to watch him, lost. "Uh, whatcha doin' there babe?" 

Instead of any response, he only watched as Fireheart held a small object in his maw that seemed to jingle when he walked. He came close, and Onewhisker backed up slightly, confused. "Care to uh," he flushed at the closeness, "explain or something?"

A click. Fireheart stood back to admire his work. "It's my old collar." He stated simply.

"I'll say this again. I'm not a she-cat and I cannot give birth. Though I must admit, this is pretty kinky…"

Blushing wildly, Fireheart shook his head wildly. "No, nononono. No. I need the other cats to think you're one of them so we don't scare them off."

"Oh." Onewhisker fought away a sigh. He definitely didn't want his disappointment to show. 

Fireheart awkwardly nudges his boyfriend to the side and carried on. "Right then," he chuckled. "We're almost there."

~~

Yikes. All these eyes on Onewhisker made him recoil into a cringe as they made their way along the sidewalk. He may have been sporting a pretty nice looking collar, but his roughly tastled fur and wild scent would definitely catch some gazes.

"Relax," Fireheart had assured him on the way here, "they'll have both my confirmation and your collar. No one will notice."

But they definitely noticed. "You're sure this kid is worth it?" Onewhisker's breath tightened. Fireheart turned, stopping in his tracks. "Our kit is on the line here!" He puffed, ears flattening in what Onewhisker could only describe as adorable anger. Onewhisker shrugged. "Sorry."

Fireheart only scoffed and leapt up onto the picket fence on their side. "Sorry my butt! You better snuggle our kit to death." His tail dangled as he kept his balance before leaping onto the other side and disappearing. Onewhisker followed reluctantly with a troubled sigh.

When his light paws landed softly onto the grass and he had the chance to look for Fireheart, he caught sight of a plump looking she cat nestling a large litter of kittens pressed against her belly. She yelped. "Rusty!"

Fireheart purred with a prideful puff of his chest and Princess chuckled. "Who's this? And why's he wearing your collar?"

" _There goes the fucking plan,_ " Onewhisker mumbled under his breath. Fireheart shot him a panicked look. "Uh, uhm-- Oonnnee...WHISKERS. THAT'S HIS NAME." Fireheart blurted. "HE'S MY BOYFRIEND AND HIS COLLAR BROKE SO HE BORROWED MINE."

Onewhisker died internally. He nodded his head with a wobbly stance and a lopsided grin. "I'm his boyfriend and my collar broke." He reaffirmed. Princess shot the pair a disbelieving look. "Alright, you wild boys. You here for your son?" She purred,a twinge of amusement in her tone. Fireheart nodded, and Onewhisker sat boredly. 

Princess nudged a small, stark white kit practically swallowed by his own wispy long fur near Fireheart, who purred and licked at the cat. "Onewh- I mean, _ehm,_ Whiskers -- what do we name him?"

Onewhisker shot the kit a glance, and as soon as he did so, his heart melted. "Kit!" He gasped breathlessly. It might have been hard to think rationally with a tiny creature as cute as this. He rushed over and pressed his nose against the kitten. " _Ohmygodohmygodohmygod,_ " he rambled, eyes wide with pride. Fireheart blinked.

"What happened to 'I want to stay ho-'??" He was swiftly cut off by Onewhisker yelping, "Cloudk- Cloud. _My son._ My son!! _FIREHEART, I'M A DAD._ " the brunet's eyes widened when the kit grabbed at his nose with two tiny paws. Onewhisker choked unexpectedly before his eyes started watering. This was too cute to handle.

Fireheart stared, before exhaling a breathy laugh. "Babe, you're a dad." He grinned dorkily. Now Fireheart was one too.

~~

"What do you mean who is this?" Onewhisker snapped, standing tall and unthreatened, a tiny ball of fluff baterring his paws. He was barely as tall as a weasel. "And I'm sharing custody with Thunderclan."

Tallstar gave a puzzled shrug. "I mean-- okay? I guess?" His eyes were hardly fixated on the kit, nor his mind on Onewhisker's request. " But why in Starclan's name are you wearing a collar?"

Shit. Fireheart forgot to take it off.


End file.
